


Remedies

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Erebor Reclaimed, Established Relationship, Hair Brushing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Óin learns about the consequences of experimenting with herbs and remedies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Óin shudders with each sure, firm stroke pulling through his hair. Grunting, he pulls the blankets tighter around his shoulders as Dori catches a tangle. A low, thick hum echoes in his ears. 

"I forbid experimentation with herbs or remedies until I can negotiate with Beorn for more honey. Do you know he loves my tea?" 

Dori stresses the word as he glances at the untouched cup. A determined frown pinches his face as he plucks at the tangle. 

"Is there honey in this?" Óin swirls his finger around the murky liquid, ignoring the sharp raise of eyebrows. 

"You're barbaric."


End file.
